


Mauvaise rencontre

by Calimera



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/pseuds/Calimera
Summary: Dans l'espoir de fuir Henry Bowers et sa bande, Bill se réfugie dans les égouts.





	Mauvaise rencontre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/gifts).



> **Disclaimer : It/Ça ne m'appartient pas, c'est la propriété de Stephen King !**
> 
> **Fic écrite il y a quelques mois dans le cadre de l'échange d'Halloween de 2018 d'Andersandrew sur LiveJournal, d'après le thème "Dans le noir" prit dans sa fiche.**
> 
> **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Bill fuyait, saisi par la panique.

  
  
La clairière était ensoleillée en ce jour, un doux vent soufflait, faisant onduler l'herbe, la rivière coulait de façon fluide, accompagnée par le doux son du clapotis de l'eau. Cette atmosphère lui aurait donné envie de s'allonger dans l'herbe, à profiter de la journée avec Richie, Eddie et les autres, en temps normal. Pour l'heure, il était trop occupé à courir devant lui sans s'arrêter, à essayer de créer le plus de distance possible entre lui et ses poursuivants.

  
  
– On aura ta peau, Denbrough !! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

  
  
Aujourd'hui, Henry Bowers et sa bande l'avaient pris en chasse. Bill avait essayé de les ignorer dès qu'il les avait vu à la sortie de l'école. Il avait essayé de les fuir lorsqu'ils s'étaient approchés de lui. Il avait essayé de se débattre lorsque Vic et Patrick l'avaient maintenu alors qu'Henry avait approché son canif de son bras, et il avait aussi essayé de ne pas hurler lorsqu'il avait commencé à tailler le « H » de son prénom sur sa peau.

  
  
Saisi par une force soudaine que seules la peur et l'adrénaline pouvaient donner, Bill avait repoussé la brute d'un coup bien placé avant de fuir. La surprise des garçons face à cet acte de rébellion lui avait accordé quelques secondes de répit avant qu'ils ne réagissent et se mettent à le poursuivre à leur tour.

  
  
La douleur était encore vive et piquante sur sa blessure alors que du sang coulait encore de son bras, tâchant sa chemise. Bill haletait, il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer et une douleur supplémentaire le perça dans son thorax, signe de son corps protestant face à cette activité physique intense.

  
  
Il devait trouver une cachette… et vite ! Sans être vu par Henry et sa bande ! Il fallait qu'il se cache… il le fallait…

  
  
La voix d'Henry Bowers rugit, plus loin :

 

\- QUAND JE T'AURAIS, JE TE TUERAIS DENBROUGH !!

  
  
Dans sa précipitation, il manqua de glisser et de tomber. 

  
  
Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant la moindre cachette potentielle, et guettant à la fois l'arrivée des brutes.

  
  
Enfin, il vit une issue. À quelques mètres de lui, un énorme tuyau d'égout dont les eaux se jetaient dans le fleuve. Ce serait une cachette peu ragoutante, mais elle suffirait pour Bill qui préférait encore supporter l'odeur pestilentielle, les déchets, les rats et l'eau poisseuse à ce que la bande à Henry pourrait lui faire.

  
  
Sa décision prise, il s'enfonça dans les profondeurs des égouts de Derry. Peu importe ce qu'ils pouvaient contenir, c'était préférable à la menace qui l'attendait dehors.

 

À l'intérieur des égouts, le long du tunnel, Bill avait avancé tout en évitant les nombreux détritus qui traînaient. Il avait continué tout droit – les égouts de Derry étaient immenses, il serait si facile de s'y perdre et Bill espérait retrouver son chemin plus tard – jusqu'à arriver au bout du tunnel où se tenait un immense espace encombré de déchés. Ceux-ci étaient si nombreux qu'ils formaient des monts.

  
  
Il s'accroupit sur un vieux matelas dans un état assez acceptable pour qu'il puisse s'y asseoir, parmi les détritus, puis attendit. Avec un peu de chance, Henry et sa bande ne l'avaient pas vu entrer…

  
  
Les secondes puis les minutes qui passèrent lui semblèrent être une éternité. Cette attente et ce silence de mort étaient pour lui une torture. Bien que l'endroit fut relativement silencieux, Bill avait l'impression d'entendre des bruits de pas imaginaires, l'écho d'une voix dans le tunnel, quelqu'un chuchoter non loin de lui. Seulement, il n'y avait rien qui puisse distinguer l'arrivée d'Henry et sa bande.

  
  
\- C'est j – j – juste mon esprit, chuchota Bill. Ju – juste mon im – imagination.

  
  
Se rassurer n'était pas suffisant. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, le cœur de Bill battait de plus en plus fort, si fort qu'il avait presque l'impression qu'il allait bondir hors de sa poitrine. Il avait la nerveuse impression d'être surveillé, que des yeux invisibles traquaient le moindre de ses mouvements.

  
  
Il regarda autour de lui. Bien qu'une source de lumière provenant du plafond empêchait cette partie des égouts d'être complètement plongée dans l'obscurité et pour permettre à Bill de voir où il était, elle était faible et les ténèbres entouraient Bill comme un manteau inquiétant. Bill n'avait pas peur du noir habituellement, il se trouvait cependant dans une situation de panique et, dans le noir, il avait l'impression que tout – absolument tout – pouvait se produire.

  
  
Dans le silence et l'obscurité, son esprit lui jouait des tours. Il avait l'impression de sentir un léger courant d'air tout près de lui, comme si quelque chose venait de le frôler ou de passer tout près de lui. Il lui sembla entendre un léger chuchotement glacé au dessus de sa tête, et Bill sentit les poils derrière sa nuque et sur ses bras hérisser. 

  
  
Nerveusement, il se remémora la phrase qu'il récitait souvent quand il était en panique ou qu'il manquait de patience avec son bégaiement :

  
  
\- Il – Il frappe du p – poing le pilier fo-o-ort du fait d'a – d'avoir vu des fan – fan – fantômes. Il frappe du p – poing –

  
  
Bill sursauta, et se tut lorsqu'il entendit l'écho d'un rire, suivi par des bruits de pas foulant le sol humide du tunnel, puis des voix se rapprochant.

  
  
C'était pire que des fantômes. C'était la bande à Bowers.

  
  
Il tendit l'oreille, l'esprit alerte, tentant de calmer son cœur qui battait furieusement contre sa poitrine.

  
  
\- … doit pas être bien loin, entendit-il. Je l'ai vu entrer !

  
  
\- Y'a intérêt à ce que ce soit vrai, répondit une voix  _horriblement_  familière. HÉ, DENBROUGH ! SORS DE TA CACHETTE PETITE MERDE !

  
  
C'était Henry Bowers.

 

Le cœur de Bill s'affola davantage. Il prit une profonde inspiration et expira doucement pour s'empêcher de vomir. Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire. Inspi –

  
  
Splash ! Les bruits de pas s'étaient approchés et Bill comprit avec horreur que les garçons s'approchaient de plus en plus.

  
  
_Allez-vous en, allez-vous en, allez-vous en_ , répétait inlassablement Bill dans sa tête.

  
  
Le bruit des pas et de leur voix se fit de plus en plus claire. Bill serra des poings. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse prendre ! Il ne fallait pas qu'ils le trouvent ! Il le fallait ! Il se mit debout et commença à se déplacer, en quête d'une autre cachette. Il ne fallait pas que ces brutes l'entendent ! Le moindre bruit, et c'était la fin pour lui !

  
  
Il se déplaça lentement, doucement, et Bill eut – l'espace d'un instant – l'horrible sensation d'être une petite souris qui essayait d'échapper à ses prédateurs. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine alors qu'il faisait attention où il marchait les pieds et qu'il surveillait à la fois les environs, guettant les brutes et cherchant une cachette.

  
  
Il atteignit une partie de l'égout où de vieux jouets sales jonchaient sur le sol, avec de vieux vêtements moisis. Face à lui, un imposant mont de détritus, tellement que cela semblait former une tour ! Bill ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais il frissonna en l'observant. L'air lui sembla plus froid, et l'atmosphère plus menaçante, comme si Bowers et sa bande s'y trouvaient déjà, sans que Bill puisse savoir pourquoi.

  
  
Il se força à détacher son regard de cette immense pile de déchets, puis il remarqua quelque chose d'autre à quelques mètres.

  
  
Il y avait une vieille caravane de cirque, avec l'image d'un clown peint dessus et accompagnée des lettres « Pennywise, le clown dansant ». Bill s'y approcha et, dans l'espoir de pouvoir se réfugier à l'intérieur, tenta d'ouvrir la porte, puis de la forcer. Rien à faire, c'était bloqué.

  
  
Il se résolu à se cacher derrière l'imposant véhicule. Avec un peu de chance, Bowers et les autres ne le verraient pas, caché derrière. Avec un peu de chance, Bowers ne prendrait pas la peine de le chercher jusqu'au moindre recoin de cet endroit. Bowers avait beau aimer leur donner la chasse, à lui et ses amis, il n'avait jamais eu assez de patience pour faire durer ce jeu malsain, et il abandonnait, frustré de ne pas avoir pu trouver sa proie aussi facilement qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

  
  
Il se recroquevilla encore plus au fond de sa cachette lorsqu'il entendit Bowers et sa bande pénétrer dans cette partie des égouts, espérant que s'il s'y enfonçait assez, celle-ci pourrait l'engloutir tout entier.

  
  
\- Montre-toi, Den – den – denbrought ! Allez ! railla Bowers, moquant son handicap.

  
  
Ses deux compères éclatèrent de rire, et se mirent à faire semblant de bégayer à leur tour. Bill serra des dents, sa colère se mêlant à sa peur. Oh, si seulement ils pouvaient  _disparaître_  !

  
  
_Je les hais, je les hais, je les hais ! Je voudrais qu'ils me laissent tranquille, je voudrais qu'ils **disparaissent**  !!_

 

Bill eut à nouveau cette sensation désagréable d'être observé par une présence invisible, mais il n'y prêta pas beaucoup d'attention. Ceux qui le cherchaient étaient bien pire.

  
  
Il se risqua à jeter un œil, espérant être suffisamment caché par la caravane pour ne pas être remarqué. À quelques mètres de lui, les affreux garçons inspectaient la salle. Vic donnait des coups de pied dans des détritus, les projetant plus loin, Patrick s'amusait avec son briquet et Henry Bowers avait toujours son canif en main, et Bill remarqua avec horreur qu'il était toujours tâché de sang. Le  _sien_.

  
  
Son cœur frappait si fort dans sa poitrine que Bill craignait presque que Bowers et sa bande pouvaient l'entendre. Nerveusement, il s'étreignit, ses bras croisés. Le regard fixé sur Bowers et ses amis, il n'osa pas faire le moindre geste, et ses jambes protestèrent de douleur face à cette position.

  
  
Bowers avait l'air nerveux, nerveux et furieux.

  
  
\- Quelle mauviette… Sale petite tapette… JE VAIS LUI DÉFONCER LA GUEULE !

  
  
Il l'avait hurlé si fort que l'écho de sa voix se répercuta contre les murs de façon sinistre. Même Vic et Patrick reculèrent, impressionnés (effrayés ?) par cet éclat de colère.

  
L'air devint subitement plus froid, et Bill entendit un mouvement non loin de lui. Bowers et sa bande continuaient à chercher, mais ça ne venait pas d'eux… non, c'était plus proche…

  
Bill entendit comme une sorte de grattement sur du bois, et remarqua que cela provenait de la caravane. Était-ce un rat qui se promenait ? Bill colla son oreille contre le bois. Les grattements étaient plus audibles, mais quelque chose clochait…

  
Il entendit à nouveau du mouvement, mais ce n'était pas des grattements… c'était comme si… c'était comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose se déplaçait lentement à l'intérieur de la caravane, et  _ça avait l'air plus gros qu'un rat_.

  
Bill détacha son oreille du bois et recula doucement. Peu importe ce que cette caravane pouvait contenir, il n'avait pas envie de le savoir. Au moins, la porte était coincée avec le temps, personne ne pouvait y entrer ou en sortir…

  
  
Le sang de Bill se figea dans ses veines lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de grincement.

  
  
La porte s'ouvrit lentement, dans un grincement sonore et resta légèrement entre-ouverte sans que personne n'en sorte.

  
  
Figé sur place, Bill n'osait pas faire le moindre geste, le moindre son.

  
  
Bowers s'était tourné en direction de la caravane, ayant entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Il désigna, d'un geste de la tête, la caravane à ses amis et un sourire sadique ornait ses lèvres, celui du chasseur ayant trouvé sa proie. Le cœur de Bill s'affola à nouveau alors que Bowers et les autres s'avançaient vers la caravane.

  
  
\- S – s – sors de ta cachette B – b – billy, se moqua Bowers.

  
  
Ses amis ricanèrent en retour.

  
  
Bowers s'arrêta à quelques mètres et se tourna vers Patrick.

  
  
\- Va me chercher cette mauviette ! On va lui apprendre ce qui arrive à ceux qui osent nous défier.

  
  
Patrick eut un sourire horrible alors qu'il s'avançait vers la caravane.

  
  
\- Viens B – B – Billy, se moqua Patrick alors qu'il commençait à ouvrir davantage la porte, sors de ta ca – AAAAAAHHHH !

 

Bowers, Vic et Bill sursautèrent violemment alors que les paroles de Patrick se noyèrent dans un hurlement apeuré et incohérent. Quelqu'un, ou  _quelque chose_ , avait agrippé Patrick avec force et rapidité, si bien que Bill n'avait pu voir ce qui avait attaqué Patrick.

  
  
Il recula précipitamment de plusieurs mètres, se fichant d'être remarqué par Bowers. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la caravane. Celle-ci  _bougeait_ , ne laissant aucun doute sur ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Les hurlements de Patrick lui glacèrent le sang. Bill entendit ensuite un affreux bruit de déchirement puis les cris de Patrick s'évanouirent. Bill avait l'impression qu'il allait être malade, et se sentit nauséeux au fond de lui.

  
  
\- Bordel mais c'était quoi ça ? hurlait Bowers.

  
  
À côté de lui, Vic tremblait de tout son être et il tenta de se rapprocher de son leader, en signe de réconfort, mais fut violemment repoussé par celui-ci.

  
  
\- Non mais dégage-toi ! Faut qu'on s'tire !

  
  
\- Et Pa – Pa -Patrick ? gémissait Vic.

  
  
\- Il est foutu Patrick ! Faut s'tirer d'ici et vite ! hurlait Bowers.

  
Jamais Bill ne l'avait vu aussi paniqué, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Bowers avait raison, il fallait partir et vite !

  
Ils eurent à peine le temps de faire un pas que la porte de la caravane s'ouvrit en grand, de manière brusque et le bruit de la porte frappant le côté de la caravane fit écho dans la salle. Ni Bill, ni les autres n'osèrent bouger.

  
  
Avant même que Bowers et Vic eurent le temps de se remettre, une forme indéfinissable avait bondit hors de la caravane et s'était jetée sur un Vic hurlant de terreur.

  
Le reste de ses hurlement se perdirent dans un son incohérent alors que ça était penché sur lui, et Bill entendit à nouveau le son horrible de déchirement.  _Ça_  était en train de déchiqueter Vic, et Bill se mordit l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de hurler, ou de vomir.

  
Bowers avait poussé un cri de panique lorsque la chose s'était jetée sur Vic, mais il ne chercha pas à délivrer son ami, et il avait commencé à courir jusqu'au tunnel dans l'espoir de fuir la créature.

  
Cet espoir fut de courte durée, car Ça se tourna en direction de Bowers. Bill fut quelque peu soulagé de voir qu'il faisait assez sombre pour ne pas savoir dans quel état Ça avait bien pu laisser Vic, cependant l'odeur nauséabonde de sang ne laissait aucun doute sur la question.

  
Ça se désintéressa bien vite de Vic. Celui-ci ne hurlait plus, ne bougeait plus, et devait être à présent une proie moins intéressante pour cette chose.

  
  
Toujours caché derrière la caravane, le cœur battant à toute allure, avec l'irrésistible envie de vomir, Bill observait avec horreur la chose se relever du corps de Vic pour se mettre à poursuivre Bowers. Bill vit avec horreur deux tentacules – il ne savait pas comment qualifier ça tant la chose était indescriptible – se former sur le corps de Ça et se diriger vers Bowers avant de s'agripper à ses chevilles.

  
  
Bowers chuta sur un tas d'ordures dans un cri sourd. Désespérément, il tenta de se défaire des tentacules avec son canif. Malgré tous les coups qu'il pouvait donner, les tentacules restèrent collées à ses chevilles, et il commença à se débattre et gémir de panique lorsque les tentacules le traînèrent jusque Ça.

  
  
De la salive dégoulina de la gueule de la chose, une gueule qui s’agrandissait de plus en plus laissant entrevoir, même dans l'obscurité, des dents – tellement de dents, pointues, ensanglantées, pleines de salive. Puis, Bowers arriva à hauteur de la chose et –

 

Bill se força à détacher son regard de Ça et de Bowers. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille, maintenant ! Il ne devait pas rester ici, sinon il serait le prochain ! Il ne pouvait rien pour Bowers, il était fichu, mais lui pouvait encore s'en sortir… avec de la chance !

  
  
Assemblant tout son courage, Bill se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, sans se retourner, sans regarder en arrière, sans vérifier si Ça l'avait remarqué et avait décidé de le prendre en chasse aussi. Peu importe ce qui arriverait, il devait fuir ! Fuir, sans penser à autre chose que de mettre un pied devant l'autre et de retrouver la sortie.

  
  
Il s'éloigna de cet endroit maudit et atteignit le tunnel qu'il avait emprunté, les hurlements de Bowers se faisant de plus en plus éloignés au fur et à mesure qu'il courait.

  
  
Même loin de cet enfer, Bill continuait à courir, peu importe s'il commençait à s’essouffler ou à avoir mal aux côtes. La douleur n'était rien quand il y avait la promesse d'avoir la vie sauve.

  
  
Enfin, il vit la lumière du jour et sentit la chaleur du soleil d'été. Bill crut pleurer de joie quand il trouva la sortie des égouts. Enfin, la sortie. La fin du cauchemar.

  
  
Bill ne cessa de courir que lorsqu'il arriva chez lui.  
  


* * *

 

  
Bill ne dormit pas cette nuit-là. Le souvenir d'Henry Bowers hurlant comme un fou tout en se débattant contre une masse inquiétante de pattes velues et de griffes, et de dents avant d'avoir ses bras brutalement arrachés, refusait de le quitter. Sitôt qu'il tentait de fermer les yeux et de faire le vide dans son esprit, il entendait les hurlements effrayés et agonisants de Bowers et sa bande, l'odeur nauséabonde de sang et l'horrible bruit de chair que l'on déchirait.

  
  
Vic, Patrick et Bowers étaient  _morts_. Morts dans d'atroces souffrance. C'était là la dure réalité.

  
  
Bill ne pleura pas pour eux. Bowers et sa bande avaient toujours été d'horribles brutes, aimant s'attaquer à plus faibles qu'eux, et à semer la terreur. Il n'y aurait personne, à part leur famille, pour leur manquer. Leur disparition serait même un soulagement pour leurs victimes. Cela n'enlevait pas le fait que trois personnes étaient mortes, et dans d'atroces souffrances, des personnes que Bill connaissait. Et ça le secouait au plus profond de son être.

  
  
Qui était cette chose qui les avait attaqué ? D'où sortait-elle ? Allait-elle s'en prendre à d'autres personnes, ou rester dans les profondeurs des égouts, à s'en prendre aux malheureux qui risqueraient de s'y aventurer ?

  
Que devait-il dire aux autres ? Ou… devait-il dire quelque chose ? Qui pourrait bien le croire ? Qu'un monstre hantait les égouts de Derry et avait tué Bowers et sa bande ?

  
  
Mais si Ça recommençait ?

  
  
Et si Ça l'avait remarqué ?

  
  
Bill déglutit alors que la peur recommença à l'envahir.

  
  
Il décida de passer la nuit dans la chambre de Georgie. Le sommeil lui manqua cette nuit-là, mais, serrant le petit corps de son frère contre le sien, Bill pouvait sentir la peur s'envoler petit à petit…

 

* * *

 

  
Le lendemain, Bill se dirigeait vers l'école, essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux policiers qui collaient des avis de recherche aux noms de Bowers, Vic et Patrick.

  
  
Sur le chemin, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un ballon rouge. Flottant dans l'air, le ballon était relié à un fil qui était accroché sur la barre d'une bouche d'égout. Bill s’apprêtait à continuer son chemin, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'un message était inscrit sur le ballon, et que le nom « Billy » s'y trouvait.

  
  
Il s'approcha lentement, tout en gardant une distance sûre entre lui et la bouche d'égout. Ce qu'il lit lui glaça le sang :

 

«  _ **Merci pour le repas, Billy boy. Au plaisir de te revoir très bientôt !**_  »

**Author's Note:**

> **Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**


End file.
